No Me Dejes Caer
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: "La confianza es algo que se ganar, se cultiva y se respeta..." Inspirada por Cirque du Solei: Corteo. Octachel. OneShot. Personajes: Sr. Rick Riordan Shows y actos: compañía teatral Cirque du Solei


Rachel supo que quería ser a los tres años de edad. Quería ser artista. Quizás muchos hubieran considerado esa vocación como hobby. Sin embargo, la pequeña pelirroja supo cual iba a ser su destino.

Todo comenzó con un paseo de familia: sus padres la habían llevado a ver _Saltimbanco_, de _Cirque du Solei_. A voluntad? Probablemente, no. Pero la pequeña quedo fascinada por el espectáculo que se estaba ofreciendo ante sus ojos: malabaristas, contorcionistas, actores, cantantes, musicos, trapecistas.

"Papi, yo quiero hacer eso!" pidió la pequeña, una vez que la función había finalizado.

"No lo creo, Rachel" su padre le respondio.

"Pero, papi..." las palabras de la pequeña fueron cortadas por su padre.

"No, Rachel. Y no quiero oír una palabra mas"

Decir que Rachel estaba devastada es una exageracion, pero si estaba decepcionada de que su padre no la oyera.

* * *

><p>A partir de esa vez, Rachel comenzó a hacer dos cosas relacionadas con el <em>Cirque<em>:

Comenzó a tomar clases de danza contemporánea y ballet.

Todos los años asistía a las funciones, el mismo dia, misma hora y mismo asiento.

Claro, que al principio, no podía ir sola: sus mucamas la ayudaban a convencer a sus padres de llevar a la pequeña. Después de _Saltimbanco_, vino _Alegría_. _Quidam_. _Dralion_. No fue hasta _Varekai_, cuando tenia 11 años, que la pequeña decidió que su sueño luego de la escuela iba a ser _Pas de Déux Acrobático_. _Zumanity_ lo confirmo, cuando vio a Los Marcapasos, una pareja de acróbatas de 70 años de edad. Y con _Corteo_, se enamoro de la danza. Las posturas. Los gestos. La cercanía de los artistas le fascinaba y encantaba al mismo tiempo. Eso llevo a las clases de acrobacia y artística. Nada la iba a detener...

* * *

><p>"Chicos! Están listos?!" La pregunta de la pelirroja, ahora con 18 años, fue recibida con mucho revuelo.<p>

"Espero no vomitar" Frank rezo, calentando sus brazos.

"Si lo pensas, va a pasar" Leo le advirtio, practicando sus malabares con su novia Calypso. Rachel miro a su alrededor, mientras calentaba: todos sus amigos y ella estaban a punto de audicionar para entrar en la compañía permanente de la sede de Nueva York del _Cirque du Solei_. Iban a interpretar _Corteo_. Percy y Annabeth audicionaban para como duo de correas aereas. Leo y Calypso en malabarismo. Thalia, para la marioneta. Travis, Connor, Katie y Lou-Ellen, en las camas mullidas. Reyna, el alambre tenso. Hazel y Frank, trapecios. Piper, candelabros. Jason, Nico, Will y Chris hacían el tournik. Clarisse, las ruedas. Rachel, en cambio, audicionaba _sola_ para _Pas de Déux Acrobático_. La pandilla había ensayado por meses desde que se enteraron de las audiciones.

"Chicos, recuerden... entremos o no, pasemosla bien y dejemos todo en el escenario!" Percy los alento. No era el mejor de los discursos, pero era suficiente para ellos, que le respondieron con un _SI!_

* * *

><p>"Rachel, necesitamos hablar" Quirón, su entrenador, coreógrafo y jefe la llamo aparte una vez que comenzó el ensayo.<p>

"Que sucede, Quirón?" preguntó la joven, curiosa.

"Mitchell se esguinso una muñeca" Las noticias le cayeron como una bomba. La compañía estaba programada para representar _Corteo_ en una exhibición dentro de cuatro meses y su compañero tenia _justo_ que esguinzarse la muñeca.

"Quirón, decime que tenés un remplazo, porque no podemos especular con Mitchell" la joven razono. Su jefe solo asintio.

"Para eso te quería hablar... Octavian!" grito, hacia los artistas estirando. Un joven unos años mayor que ella dio un paso al frente. Era alto, rubio, de ojos azul vibrante. Visto desde lejos y completamente vestido, podía pasar por un chico flaco, pero Rachel sabia que la mayoría de los artistas del _Cirque_ eran igual: flacos, con aspecto de escualidos, pero musculosos "Octavian, ella es Rachel, tu compañera del _déux_" Quirón la presento. Ella le ofreció una sonrisa que el muchacho no devolvió "Ahora, es hora de ensayar!" Quirón llamo la atencion de todos los artistas, dejando a Rachel con un misterio entre manos.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Rachel había empezado a ensayar con Octavian y lo único que sabia de él, eran tres cosas:<p>

Que su nombre era Octavian.

Que era una excelente pareja de _déux_.

Que conocía _Corteo_ de derecha a izquierda.

Trato de darle espacio, pues creyó que se sentía intimidado ante la unión del grupo (de hecho, todos sus amigos lograron entrar en la compañía y ensayaban para la misma representación). Pero, lo descarto tan pronto terminaron el primer ensayo:

_"Hey, Rachel. Vamos a tomar algo. Venis?" Piper la invito. La pelirroja acepto._

_"Enseguida voy" le aviso, saliendo de los vestidores. Salio corriendo justo interceptando a su compañero "Hola!" lo saludo, euforica. El se detuvo pero no hizo gesto de saludar "Los chicos y yo vamos a tomar algo... Estaba pensado que podes acompañarnos y familiarizarnos... ya sabes, para entrar en confianza" agrego, para que no pensara que era una loca._

_"No, gracias. No quiero entablar relaciones que no van a durar mas que mi estadía en la compañía" Su respuesta la tomo desprevenida._

_"Eso no lo sabes" fue su respuesta._

_"Cuanto tiempo estuviste ensayando con tu pareja antes de que dejaras que te balancee?" Su pregunta, al igual que la respuesta anterior, la tomo desprevenida._

_"Eh, unos tres meses, creo..." divago un poco en su respuesta. El chico le dio una sonrisa de suficiencia._

_"La confianza es algo que se ganar, se cultiva y se respeta..." Su respuesta, aunque sincera, parecía ensayada "Para cuando nosotros entremos en confianza, tu compañero va a volver y yo voy a desaparecer" Con esas palabras, salió caminado y desapareció de su vista._

Cuanto más lo pensaba a lo largo de las semanas, más parecía que se estaba convenciendo a si mismo. Rachel lo intento varias veces, pero siempre conseguía las mismas respuestas. Finalmente, se rindió y fue a verlo a Quirón.

"Necesito consejo" admitió la joven, desplomandose en el sillón de su despacho.

"Acerca de...?"

"Octavian. Quiero acercarme a el, pero no me deja. Como le demuestro que puede abrirse y confiar en mi?" las palabras barbotearon de su boca. Parecía una suplica más que un consejo.

"De a poco y con mucha fe..."

* * *

><p>"Oigan! Alguien vio a Octavian?!" Rachel pregunto a gritos. Todos negaron con la cabeza, entendiendo el enojo de la joven: faltaba un mes para la presentación y Octavian, quien siempre llegaba con diez minutos de adelanto, no estaba por ningún lado.<p>

"Rachel!" Quirón la llamo, ni siquiera dejándola calentar. Ella se acerco, muy confundida y enojada "Octavian no va venir ni hoy ni mañana" le aviso.

"Que?! Es que me lo hace a proposito?! Me da un discurso de que no puede entrar en confianza y de repente, _bam!_ destroza la mia?!" La chica pudo haber seguido todo el dia, si Quirón no la hubiera detenido.

"Te acordas que me dijiste que te querías acercar a el? Que te dije que debías ir de a poco y con fe?" Ella asintió en todas las preguntas "Octavian esta en el hospital. No el, sino un familiar" agrego, cuando la chica abrió la boca para protestar "Creo que necesita de alguien. Hospital Central. Habitación 137" Sin decir una palabra mas, la joven dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al hospital. Cuando llego, miro alrededor en busca de una enfermera.

"Disculpe!" Llamo la atención de una enfermera joven con una persona mayor "Perdone la intromision, pero sabe donde esta la habitación 137?" La enfermera, amable, le indico la direccion. Cuando llego a la puerta, encontró a Octavian mirando la pared de la habitación "Octavian?" lo llamo, despacio. El chico se volvio, mostrando su rostro lleno de lagrimas, pero se contorcionó en sorpresa cuando la vio.

"Que haces acá?" Ella solo se acerco lo suficiente para no llamar la atención del hospital entero.

"Quirón me dijo que no ibas a venir, y me preocupe" admitio, doblando un poco la verdad "Que fue lo que paso?"

"Mi hermana se quiso suicidar" el muchacho confeso. Ella hizo lo único que creyó conveniente: lo abrazo. Lo abrazo, dejándolo saber que podía usar su hombro para llorar. Cosa que fue exactamente lo que paso. El la abrazo de regreso y lloro todo lo posible.

"Esta bien... Ella va a estar bien..." ella trato de reconfortarlo lo mejor que pudo.

"No lo sabes" el le retruco "Hace meses que no me habla... No me deja acercarme!"

"Puedo?" pregunto la joven, señalando la puerta. Octavian se encogió de hombros, secándose las lagrimas "Todo va a salir bien" le aseguro, besando su mejilla antes de entrar a la habitacion.

* * *

><p>Para cuando comenzaron las funciones, Rachel y Octavian se habían vuelto inseparables. Lo cual ella lo tomo como buena señal. Incluso, tenian una rutina: por la mañana, ella lo recogía a él y a su hermana menor, Cleo y la llevaban a la escuela. Luego, iban al gimnasio antes de ensayar. Almorzaban junto y, por la tarde, al terminar, pasaban a recoger a Cleo de la escuela y los deja en su casa. Tres veces a la semana, cena con ellos, ayudando en la casa y a Cleo con el estudio.<p>

"Lista?" La voz de Annabeth la tomo por sorpresa.

"Los nervios me están comiendo viva" reconocio, medio en broma.

"Yo hablaba de hablar con Octavian, pero eso también" su amiga admitio, sonriendo significativamente. Rachel se sonrojo visiblemente. Hace un par de dias, sus amigas la comenzaron a molestar con que ella se había enamorado de su compañero. Lo intento negar varias veces, pero Piper la descubrió y confeso. Así que les prometio que, luego del primer show, se iba a confesar.

El show ocurrió sin ningún accidente. De hecho, fue una ovación de pie. Una vez terminada la funcion, los artistas recibieron a sus familiares en los camerinos. Rachel no esperaba a nadie, ya que sus padres casi la habían desheredado cuando se enteraron de que trabajaba. Saludo a los padres de sus amigos, quienes la consideraban una hija mas.

"Rachel!" Cleo la saludo con un fuerte abrazo "Estuviste increible! Fue lo que más me gusto!" la adolescente admitio.

"Te gusto porque tu hermano es la mitad del equipo" razono la otra "Hablando de tu hermano, sabes donde esta?" pregunto, tratando de no sonar obvia. Cleo apunto afuera, sonriendo. Rachel siguio la direccion, armándose de coraje... que se rompió en mil pedazos cuando vio lo que vio: Octavian estaba abrazado y besando a una chica de aspecto asiatica, de cabello negro. Cuando se separaron, sus ojos azules estaban brillantes y tenia una sonrisa enorme.

_"No me dejes caer..." le había pedido ella en su primer ensayo después del hospital._

_"Nunca..." había sido su repuesta._

* * *

><p><strong>'Rachel, soy Octavian-'<strong>

_**'Rachel, Quirón quiere saber donde estas' **__En casa, ahogando penas, Annabeth..._

_**'Rachel, te acordas donde esta mi sweater purpura?' **__En la ropa para planchar, Cleo..._

_**'Rachel, no estas enferma, o si?'**_ _Enferma del corazón, Piper..._

_**'Rachel, por favor-'**_

_**'Rachel, estoy-'**_

_**'Rac-'**_

_Knock, knock._

A rastras y en contra a su voluntad, fue a ver quien es. Es que el mundo no podía entender que quería estar sola?! Por la perilla, vio al creador de sus desgracias. Suspiro, agradeciendo que jamas le dio un duplicado de la llave. Estaba echa un desastre: hacia dos días que no salía de la casa, llorando sin interrupcion. Pero, debía de enfrentarlo en algún momento, sobre todo si no quería perderlo como amigo.

"Porque no atendes el teléfono?!" Fue lo primero que escucho al abrir la puerta.

"La palabra _silencio_ te dice algo?" respondio, sarcastica. El la miro, confundido.

"Que te paso?"

"Estoy enferma" _Enferma de amor no correspondido_, quiso agregar, pero se contuvo "Deberías volver con tu _novia_... No le va a gustar que estés con gérmenes y se los pases mientras le comes la cara" dicho esto, le cerro la puerta en la cara, sin poder contenerse. Se deslizo silenciosamente hacia el suelo y lloro en silencio. _Por que tiene que doler tanto?!_

* * *

><p>"Sos un idiota!" Cleo le grito a su hermano mayor, cuando volvió a su casa después del intento fallido de hablar con su mejor amiga.<p>

"Perdon?!" La adolescente revoleo los ojos "Fue ella quien me cerro la puerta en la cara!"

"Pero fuiste _vos_ quien la lastimo!" ella enfatizo. Su hermano la miro con cara rara, dandole a entender que no entendía que pasaba "Mira este video que creí que _jamás_ te iba a tener que mostrar" le dio su celular y lo dejo mirando un video:

_"Por favor, Rachel! Es tan obvio!" Piper apunto. La nombrada se sonrojo, pero jugo de tonta._

_"No se de que me están hablando, chicas"_

_"Estas enamorada de Octavian" Reyna admitio._

_"Seria tan malo?" la pelirroja admitio, su cara compitiendo con su pelo. Las chicas saltaron de la alegria._

_"Tenés que decírselo" Hazel le recomendo. Rachel palidecio._

_"Y si me dice que no? Y si se va de la compañía por que no me puede ver?"_

_"Tenés que arriesgarte y averiguarlo..."_

"Te vio besándote con Drew y se deprimió. Ni yo entendiendo que le ves a esa _inflada_! Es una zorra dos caras!" su hermana lo saco de su asombro.

"Desde cuando te tengo que dar explicaciones de con quien salgo o no?!" Su hermana refunfuño y salió de la casa, sin mirar atras.

* * *

><p>Al tercer día de su desaparición, Octavian supo que ella no podía ignorarlo para siempre, así que fue a buscarla temprano para ir al ensayo. En el camino, vio algo que lo sorprendió muchísimo: vio a su novia saliendo de la casa (mejor dicho, despidiéndose) de un muchacho. Ella estaba usando una bata y besaba al muchacho apasionadamente. Totalmente dolido, siguió su camino, no sin antes enviarle un mensaje a su ex con la palabra '<em>Terminamos<em>'.

Cuando llego a la casa de Rachel, vio un sobre pegado en la puerta con su nombre. Lo abrió y encontró una carta:

_Querido Octavian,_

_Se que es muy probable que después de como te trate la ultima vez que nos vimos (no tengo idea de cuando vas a recibir esto) no quieras saber de mi. Tal vez, ya para entonces, yo ya te olvide. Tal vez no. Pero quiero que sepas algo muy importante y es mejor que lo sepas por mi y no por alguien mas: me voy de la compañia._

_No me voy porque quiero. Mi padre tuvo un ataque al corazón y soy la única que queda para cuidarlo. A el y a su amada compañía (es mas su hija que yo, créeme). No se cuanto me tome, ni tampoco si va a permanente. Espero que no. Espero poder volver a verte, poder verte a la cara y confesarte lo que siento y no que tengas que leerlo de un papel._

_Octavian, estoy enamorada de vos._

_Si, lo se... Es súper cursi y blah, blah, blah... Pero, admito que pienso en vos todos los malditos minutos que no te tengo cerca. Pienso en como te preocupas por cuidar de Cleo. En tu dedicación con la compañia. En tu sueños de ser director y coreógrafo. En la manera en que fruncís el ceño cuando estas pensativo. En como brillan tus ojos cuando estas feliz. Pienso en como me siento segura y protegida cada vez que bailo con vos, cada vez que estoy en tus brazos. Porque mas allá de los limites, sos lo que me pone una sonrisa en cada situación triste._

_Espero volver a verte pronto y poder arreglar nuestros asuntos cara a cara._

_Te amo_

_Rachel_

_PD. 'No me dejes caer...'_

_PD2. Cleo esta en lo de Annabeth y Percy. La deje de camino cuando me fui._

* * *

><p>Después de tres días de cuidar a su padre, Rachel estaba lista para tirar la toalla. Su doctor le había ordenado '<em>reposo y relajación<em>', pero hacia todo lo contrario. Llego al punto que jugaban a las '_escondidas de los aparatos electronicos_'.

"Papá, te juro que si te veo con el telefono, voy a tirarlo desde el penthouse!" le grito, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con... Octavian "Oh! Ho-Hola" tartamudeo ante la sorpresa.

"Nunca..."

"Perdon, que?" pregunto ella, desconcertada. El simplemente dio un paso adelante y enrosco un brazo en su cintura, atrayendola hacia el.

"Nunca te voy a dejar caer" le susurro antes de besarla. Fue ligero y corto, pero no le importo a ninguno de los dos.

"Como me encontraste?" pregunto, curiosa.

"Engañe a Jackson" le respondio, ganando una risa de ella.

"Te amo" reconocio ella, mirandolo directamente a los ojos.

"Yo tambien te amo" la sorprendió, sonriendo "Y, ahora... a trabajar" dijo, entrando en la casa, dejándola perpleja.

"No entiendo nada..." le confeso ella, cerrando la puerta.

"Vamos a demostrarle a tu padre que tu lugar no esta detrás de un escritorio... sino al lado mio... Personal y profesionalmente" agrego, haciéndola reír.

"Cuidado con los muebles, es lo único que voy a decir" bromeo, haciéndolo reír a el, antes de sellar el trato con un beso.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! Volvi con un one-shot! Esto se me ocurrió después de que fui a ver <em>****Corteo****_, del _****Cirque****_... No es el final pomposo y mullido que esperaba, pero me gusto como quedo._**

**P.S. Si alguien lo quiere leer en ingles, no tengo problema en traducirlo, pero va a llevar tiempo, ya que es época de exámenes para mi... Solo mandenme un PM!**


End file.
